In most offshore drilling operations, a wellhead at the sea floor is positioned at the upper end of the subterranean wellbore lined with casing, a blowout preventer (“BOP”) stack is mounted to the wellhead and a lower marine riser package (“LMRP”) is mounted to the BOP stack. The upper end of the LMRP typically includes a flex joint coupled to the lower end of a drilling riser that extends upward to a drilling vessel at the sea surface. A drill string is hung from the drilling vessel through the drilling riser, the LMRP, the BOP stack and the wellhead into the wellbore.
During drilling operations, drilling fluid, or mud, is pumped from the sea surface down the drill string, and returns up the annulus around the drill string. In the event of a rapid invasion of formation fluid into the annulus, commonly known as a “kick,” the BOP stack and/or LMRP may actuate to help seal the annulus and control the fluid pressure in the wellbore. In particular, the BOP stack and the LMRP include closure members, or cavities, designed to help seal the wellbore and prevent the release of high-pressure formation fluids from the wellbore. Thus, the BOP stack and LMRP function as pressure control devices.
For most subsea drilling operations, hydraulic fluid for operating the BOP stack and the LMRP is provided using a common control system physically located on the surface drilling vessel. However, the common control system may become inoperable, resulting in a loss of the ability to operate the BOP stack. As a backup, or even possibly a primary means of operation, hydraulic fluid accumulators are filled with hydraulic fluid under pressure. The amount and size of the accumulators depends on the anticipated operation specifications for the well equipment.
An example of an accumulator includes a piston accumulator, which includes a hydraulic fluid section and a gas section separated by a piston movable within the accumulator. The hydraulic fluid is placed into the fluid section of the accumulator and pressurized by injecting gas (typically inert gas, e.g., nitrogen) into the gas section. The fluid section is connected to a hydraulic circuit so that the hydraulic fluid may be used to operate the well equipment. As the fluid is discharged, the piston moves within the accumulator under pressure from the gas to maintain pressure on the remaining hydraulic fluid until full discharge.
The ability of the accumulator to operate a piece of equipment depends on the amount of hydraulic fluid in the accumulator and the pressure of the gas. Thus, there is a need to know the volume of the hydraulic fluid remaining in an accumulator so that control of the well equipment may be managed. Measuring the volume of hydraulic fluid in the accumulator over time can also help identify if there is a leak in the accumulator or hydraulic circuit or on the gas side of the piston.
Currently, the ability of an accumulator to power equipment is determined by measuring the pressure in the hydraulic circuit downstream of the accumulator. However, pressure is not an indicator of the overall capacity of an accumulator to operate equipment because the volume of hydraulic fluid remaining in the accumulator is not known. Also, accumulators are typically arranged in banks of multiple accumulators all connected to a common hydraulic circuit, therefore, the downstream pressure measurement is only an indication of the overall pressure in the bank, not per individual accumulator.
A possible way of determining the volume of hydraulic fluid remaining in the accumulator is to use a linear position sensor such as a cable-extension transducer or linear potentiometer that attaches inside the accumulator to measure the movement of the internal piston. However, these electrical components may fail and because the discharge of hydraulic fluid may be abrupt, the sensors may not be able to sample fast enough to obtain an accurate measurement.
Another method of determining the volume of hydraulic fluid is through the use of physical position indicators that extend from the accumulator. These indicators only offer visual feedback though and are insufficient for remote monitoring and pose a significant challenge to maintaining the integrity of the necessary mechanical seals under full operating pressures.
Through-the-wall sensors (e.g., Hall effect sensors) have also been considered. However, the thickness and specifications of an accumulator wall is such that these types of sensors are not always able to penetrate the material.